


Their last goodbye (Under-editing)

by Lvnxriaa



Category: NCT
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with Happy ending (?), M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Both boys knew that,even though their relationship official has ended, they would never stop loving each other.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Their last goodbye (Under-editing)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching markwoo vids cause I was in my feels and I suddenly thought of that.

“You left me...” he looked up with tears in his eyes “without even saying so much as a goodbye” he added 

“Markie...” the older called the younger, putting his hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears 

“Don’t cry over me okay? You know I don’t like to see your pretty face filled with tears” the soft person smile sadly, cause he too, felt like crying

Seeing your first love after years can really do something to you, especially if you haven’t fully moved on.

“When I met you, I swore that I would protect you with every fiber in my body. I didn’t know what love was back then. Hell, I didn’t even like the idea of it, but you, you came into my life and made me the best person ever. You changed me a lot and made me see things from a different point of view and every day I felt myself fall deeper and deeper in love with you” he paused.

“I was so devastated knowing that I had to leave you and I planned something special every day so you wouldn’t be sad when I left. But parents changed the plan and I had to leave sooner than I wanted to. I was so upset when that happened and believe me I tried so hard to contact you but I couldn’t...” he sighed.

“What I’m trying to say is...thank you for loving me, thank you for always being with me when others wouldn’t, and most of all thank you for having the time and patience to deal with me every day”

He chuckled and he held the shorter’s hand.

“Woo, you have no idea how much you mean to me, I always loved waking up next to you. The moment you left me, it hurt a lot. I thought I would never find anyone again, you were my entire life, after all. Seeing you again after all this time made me realize that...” mark’s tears stopped and now they were just looking into each other’s eyes, memories of all the happiness they shared crossed his mind.

“It made me realize that we never got our special moment like I hoped when you said you were leaving. So I wanna tell you now, I love you and I always have and will. I will never stop loving you but unfortunately, we cannot continue our once happy ever after with each other”

Mark said caressing the taller’s cheek gazing into the eyes he always loved to look at, the ones that brought him comfort during his rough times. “Instead, let's make new happy ever afters with the people we now love. Remember what you told me?” 

“My angel, my life, my entire world, you’re the one that I love, the one I wanna take care of, let me be with you always, my first love, my best friend,” they said at the same time smiling.

A sigh was heard and then silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable and happy one.

“It’s time for me to go now, I love you Markie” the boy smiled “I love you too Jungwoo” they gave each other one last goodbye kiss and parted.

“See you soon” he smiled “see you soon” a smile was returned.

Both boys knew that, even though their relationship official has ended, they would never stop loving each other.

No, they will continue as friends again and will be in each other’s lives more now.

Their last goodbye will forever, indeed will be sad but it will also be a good memory because they’ve accepted to move on and live their life with other people who would  
Love them in a different way.

Jungwoo knew precious mark was happy I’m his new relationship, he’s seen the boy smile like he used to smile at him. Jungwoo hopes that mark will continue being the happy adorable person he is.

Their last goodbye might have left a scar but he will forever be grateful for the small curious boy.

He couldn’t’ve wished for someone better.

Their last goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually connects to something I’m planning to write. And also sorry if this isn’t good I literally suck at writing sad stories


End file.
